


A Hustle and A More

by Ratsenkio



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Original Unoriginal Work, Wanna-be Comedy, Wanna-be Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsenkio/pseuds/Ratsenkio
Summary: What do you get when you mix a half-silly half-sleep-deprived self-entitled writer and Zootopia.Well, something like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do you get when you mix a half-silly half-sleep-deprived self-entitled writer and Zootopia.  
> Well, something like this.

It was saturday afternoon. While the streets of Zootopia were full of animals enjoying the last hours of sunlight, as the sun went down to sleep and the moon came out to play, inside a little rundown apartment laid seated two mammals on a dilapidated couch, surely a hand-me-down from several generations of previous tenants. Their limbs entwined in a loving embrace.

This mammals, a rabbit and a fox, being proud members of the prestigious precinct one of the Zootopian Police Force, courageous animals ready to put their lives on the line to save the innocent from the wretched claws of evil, daring adventurers of the unknown, were watching a movie.

Said movie been picked simply because one of them, neither really remember who, had asked to see it along with a very extensive list of reasons for their wish to see the movie.

 

“You know, I always found silly when they make yellow lemonade on cartoons”, she said, for the rabbit was a female, being reminded of the fact by the scene in the movie.

“What do you mean?” Asked the male fox.

“You know what I mean. When they make lemonade and it turns out yellow.” She explained, “ My mom used to make me some when I asked her to, when I was older and my younger siblings started asking for it, she finally told me that she used food coloring to make it.”

“Coloring?” Wondered the fox “Carrots, do me a favor. Make me a glass of lemonade.” Told the fox.

“Why do you...” the doe started, being quickly interrupted by the tod with a confident “Trust me.”

 

A little saddened for the loss of contact, both rabbit and fox stood up from the couch, it trying to drag them both back down with its broken springs, and went to the kitchen, the movie being forgotten for the moment. While the fox waited by the counter for his companion, the rabbit went to the fridge and took a pitcher of cold water and a lemon, afterwards she proceeded to the rack of drying utensils and removed a knife from the pile, lastly she dragged the little stool laying at her side under the little cupboard to her left, just a tinsy bit out of her reach otherwise, to take a clean glass from it.

The fox had joked about her binking at seeing him the first time he caught her jumping to reach it.

 

Once the necessary ingredients and utensils were laid in front of them, the bunny took the pitcher of water and filled the glass to its middle point, she then proceeded to cut the lemon in half and squeezed its lemony essence inside the glass, it mingling with the water poured beforehand to create a milky white substance.

 

“There you go” she said while handling the glass to the fox, “just add the sugar you’d like and it's done.”

“Oh.” exclaimed the fox “So you only know how to make dummy lemonade.” finished while smiling.

“What? What do you mean dummy lemonade?” asked the very confused rabbit.

“It’s not yellow lemonade.” and before the rabbit could object the fox continued “Let me show you how to make a mean yellow lemonade.”

 

Leaving a very confused doe, the fox went to grab another lemon and glass pair and brought them to the counter.

 

“Here, the secret is not cutting the lemon” explained the fox while he poured another half-full glass of water, he then took the lemon with both hands and squeezed it into the glass, repeating the process his companion did moments prior but his turning a strong yellow color.

“Wha…?” was the only thing the poor bunny could mutter,  _ How did he do it?  _ She asked herself  _ Have I been lied to my whole life? How can I trust anything anymore? _

 

The fox left the glass on the counter and turned to the bunny “See,” he stated proudly “yellow lemonade. Finn and I used to sell it, once we made a batch so mean he got a black eye from it. Don’t ask though, I’m still trying to figure that one myself” he finished with a smirk.

The baffled bunny could only ask a single word question “How?”

“Well,” he started “everyone know that the real flavor of the lemon it’s in its peel, so you squeeze it without cutting it to extract all of it and along comes the color. Mind the eyes though.” he explained while pointing to a white dried lemon.

 

“Wow” was all she could say,  _ so many years thinking it didn’t exist _ . _ Mom lied to me, she didn’t teach me the real recipe, _ she thought as she reached for the glass while ignoring the fox’s warning.

Just as the yellow lemonade touched her lapine tongue she sputtered the content that managed to enter her mouth into the tiled floor of the kitchen. “Sweet cheese and crackers! What is this monstrosity!?” asked the bunny indignantly as the fox rolled around the floor in laughter.

“It’s called a hustle, Sweetheart“ was the only only thing the fox said to her.

“How long were you waiting to make this joke?” asked the bunny.

“Years, Fluff. Sorry to break your dreams of yellow lemonade.” said the fox to the  crestfallen bunny. “Come on Carrots, you can’t…” the fox was interrupted by a sob “Are you crying?” he asked, very angry with himself for making her cry while reaching for her “I’m sorry. Please don’t cry Ju…” Once again interrupted, but this time by the lips of the bunny making contact with his own.

The bunny separated from him and muttered sweetly “How did it go? It’s called a hustle, Sweetheart”

 

“Sly bunny” cried the fox while picking her up.

“Dumb fox” cried the bunny while giggling.

Fox with bunny in tow, headed for the bedroom.

Movie laid forgotten in the darkness of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you mix a half-silly half-sleep-deprived self-entitled writer and Zootopia.  
> Well, something like this.

The fox couldn't take it anymore,  _ now or never  _ he thought.

Judy and Nick sat on the couch of his apartment, the sound of a movie running on the background and food cartons forgotten on the little wooden table in front of them.

She looked at his eyes, trying to piece everything together. He looked at his paws, trying to find the courage to go through the conversation.

 

“Judy”, he began “there’s something I wanted to tell you for so long now.”

“Well, I’m here right now. Tell me, Nick” she offered with a caring smile and a soft voice.  _ Oh Judy, I hope you have that smile when this is over. _

“I have a confession to make. All these months that we’ve been working together, all the nights that you made me company through the phone while I was at the academy. Heck, even the few days we spend together after the case. They made me realize something. I love you Judy.”

At the last admission Nick tightly closed his eyes, waiting for an answer that for all he know might never come.

Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly but no word could make it through her throat, her smile gone but not forgotten by the fox.

“And yes, Judy. I love you, this is not a misconception or simple attachment. I love you with all of my heart, more than I ever thought I could love someone” He said, eyes glistening with unshed tears  _ not right now, I can’t let her see me cry while doing this. _

“Nick, I...” She stammered,  _ I can’t believe this, I know for a fact that I love him too, but what would the world say? All our friends? My parents? Interspecies couples have it bad enough, but a predator and prey? A BUNNY and a FOX? What about our jobs? Would we even be allowed to continue as partners? Oh please, somebody tell me! What do I DO!? _

The fox continued talking without noticing the rabbit’s words “You’re the only one that I ever loved or ever will like this. I want to take you on dates, I want to make love to you on a starry night, I want us to live together, to marry you, to have as big or small family as you wish, little mixes of us running around the house, breaking stuff and telling us how sorry they are, I want to grow old and gray with you and when I finally part from this world, do so in your arms while watching you smile at me, I want to wait for you many years to see you again in that place where mammals go afterwards and never leave you again for all eternity. I love you Judy, and I can’t imagine a life without you in it anymore.”

“I...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think? I just hate cliffhangers, don’t you?  
> This is for those who said I couldn’t write drama. Which is curiously the same number who say I could. Zero that is, but that’s beside the point.  
> Another point of interest is that I saw this chapter in a dream and woke up at three in the morning to write it. Now that’s dedication. Or more commonly known as insomnia.  
> Point of interest number three, obvious song reference is obvious. Or is it? (FLSQ 2)  
> Also, regarding the first FLSQ™ only 1 person got it (to my knowledge) so the car that was for the winner, you just lost it. But don’t worry, there's a consolation prize. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your family, dishonor on your cow. (Yes, I’m also a certified idiot)  
> So, OldFan123, you can expect you brand new car in the mailbox within the next 2 to 3 weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Nick?” asked the bunny.  
“Si, mi amor?” replied the fox.  
“Have you seen my phone? I left it some… Did you just speak spanish?” Judy asked perplexed.  
“Why, yes. Very nice of you to notice” came the playful reply.  
“Since when do you speak it?” asked Judy, her curiosity picked at the prospect of learning something new from her foxes past.  
“Since I was 10 or 11 years old”  
“And?”  
“What?”  
“What’s the story behind the skill?”  
“All in due time fluff”  
“Okey then” she said, knowing the the fox didn’t speak under pressure.  
“Say?” asked Nick “How do you feel about going to the Gazelle concert next week?”  
“Yes!” came the immediate response “But how are you getting the tickets? I heard the were sold out”  
“I got my ways” He said in his suave way.  
“Illegal?”  
“You offend me” he said with fake hurt “I just know someone”  
“Then sure, as long as we don’t lose our jobs, go for it” she said mockingly “What brought this on? I thought you didn’t really like her music”  
“First, I do like her music, just not hearing it 24/7 like you or Ben. Second, Can’t I do something nice for my bun without ulterior motives? And third, I was actually thinking of someone”  
“Who?” asked the curious bunny  
“A very good friend, you know her actually, nice, intelligent, beautiful, always striving to make the world a better place”  
“Aww, you sappy fox” said Judy, her heart bursting with love.  
“Well, aren’t we egocentric, I actually have a special female in my life aside from you and mom”  
“Who?” was the only thing she could ask, the wind long gone from her sails  
“Her name is Maria, we’ve known each other since I was 10, she was the one that taught me spanish. She came with her family to Zootopia the year we meet and since she didn’t know anyone at school and her country didn’t have the prejudice we have, we’ve been close friends since then. I helped her with english and in exchange she taught me spanish”  
“Should I be worried?” asked a concerned Judy trying to make it sound like a joke.  
“Oh, yes. I was kind of getting bored of you already” he said, clearly in jest.  
She hadn’t heard it that way “What?” she asked, tears armed and ready to shoot “Are you cheating on me? After all this time?” ”Judy” ” No, You’ve known her for more than 20 years. You are cheating on her with me!? I’m the mistress!? “ ”JUDY!” ”Are you married? Of course you are married, you are cheating on you wife with me. Oh my god, She must be home with the children, all asking when daddy will be home” “ **JUDY!** ” “WHAT!?”  
“I’m not cheating on anyone! You know we foxes mate for life, you know what that means, I’m only attracted to you and that will never change” offence giving way to concern on his face. He hugged his bunny and she placed her head in the nook of his shoulder, he knew Judy was self conscious about their relationship, sometimes even feeling inadequate, even if it was him that didn’t deserve her.  
“Oh, I’m sorry” another boley of tears making their way through her face.  
“It’s okay Judy, I shouldn’t have joked with that. I’m sorry, the girl I’m talking about is Gazelle. I haven’t really presented her to you because she is usually occupied or touring through the world”  
“It’s fine. I’m really sorry though, I shouldn't have jumped the gun like that. I guess you are right, I am an emotional dumb bunny”  
“Hey now, I’ll have none of that, It’s okay to be emotional. I just tease you about it to get a reaction out of you. But you are a bit of a dumb bunny sometimes” he finished humorously  
“Sly fox” she said as she elbowed playfully his side “I’d be happy to meet her. We shouldn’t tell Ben though. He might never speak to us again if you didn’t present him to her” she said with a giggle, tears mercifully forgotten.  
“Por supuesto zanahorias” he replied with a chuckle of his own.  
As Judy lifted her smiling face she said “You need to teach me too, that way we can speak without the perps knowing what we are… planning... ” the bunny slightly broke the hug “Is that my phone under you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that turned really different from what I thought. In my mind this somehow had a more comedic flair. Don’t get me wrong, I like how it turned out, just not what I was expecting.  
> By the way, this should have been out sooner, I blame HRDQ for that. Well, that and sleep deprivation.


	4. Chapter 4

The oryctolagus cuniculus and the vulpes vulpes laid seated on their cruiser. Judy had received a call from her mother so Nick was at the wheel driving towards the Big’s residence, the weasel seated on the back of the vehicle chuckled when he saw the bunny being mothered through the phone but it was short lived as he was reminded they had caught him red handed carrying Nighthowler.

“I swear kids this days get high with anything they see on tv” was the only comment Nick had to make to shut Weaselton.

 

“Judith, I’m just worried about you. You can’t tell me not to worry about you and expect me not to.” Said Bonnie to her daughter. “Besides, I still want to see you settled down. Do you want me to send you a few decent bucks your way? You can’t be in that big city without the emotional support of a loving boyfriend. I swear that you are as emotional as your father.”

“Mom! First of all, I’m not that emotional.” Nick snicker on the background ”Second, I’m working right now. It is not the time nor place to have this conversation. Third, I already have a loving boyfriend.”

“Judith Laverne Hopps! Are you telling me that you have found a boyfriend and you didn't bring him here to meet your family?”

“Erm… Sorry mom! We’re going through a tunnel, can’t hear you!”

“Judith! This conversation is not o...”

“Well Slick, it seems you may be meeting my family earlier than we thought.”

Nick’s only response was a solt gulping sound.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“Judy my child, to what do I owe the pleasure? You too Nicky, don’t be afraid. All past transgressions have been forgiven.” Said Mr. Big clearly happy to see the odd couple albeit a bit disconcerted to see them dragging a bound and gagged Duke Weaselton.

“Hello Mr .Big. I’m afraid we don’t come for a social visit but a business one. You see, we got bored of hauling this weasel to the station every week. So, If you could maybe make him, I don’t know, “change his ways” in a more permanent manner I’d be more than pleaced.”

“Don’t you worry my dear. Boys, you know what to do.”

The bears by the door lifted the carpet to discover a trapdoor, opened it and hanged Duke over it then they took the gag out of his mouth.

“Bye Weselton!” Said a smiling Judy.

“It was a pleasure dealing with you.” Said a smirking Nick.

“It’s Weaselton!” was the only cry that could be heard as the weasel disappeared in the freezing waters.

“Judith, Nicholas, Do you want to stay for dinner? Fru has been very eager to catch up with you as of late.” said and unfaced Mr. Big.

Judy turn to see the beautiful emerald orbs of the fox as he did the same with her amethyst ones.

“Sure Mr. Big. I’m sure it’ll be an evening to  _ die  _ for.” Commented Nick.

Mr. Big, Judy and Nick laughed as the bears covered the trapdoor back up.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

_ The next day the fox and bunny duo asked for a few vacations days which their boss granted. The only thing they were bothered about was that they had to disclosure their relationship to him. _

 

Fearing for their partnership Judy and Nick went to Bogo’s office. They knocked on the door and a fast “come in” was the response they got, the voice of the buffalo within muffled by the door.

“What can I help you with?” He said as he watched the pair enter.

Judy was the first to respond in fear of her fox ribbing their boss the wrong way.

“Sir, officer WIlde and I need a few days of vacation”

The buffalo drew a breath and lowered his reading glasses to the table.

“What for?” he asked

“My family wants to meet my boyfriend, sir.”

“And Wilde need the vacation why?”

“I’m said boyfriend, sir” Spoke Nick for the first time, his tone sincere knowing that this mammal could easily break his partnership with Judy.

“Now, I want you to know that there are certain regulation regarding the fraternization between partners.” He said in a solemn tone “These being that two mammals that share any kind of romantic bound can not be partners, even if they are of the same rank.”

Both bunny and fox lowered their ears. they had imagined it could come to that, but hearing it from their boss’s mouth still made them sad.

“You seem to have forced me to doing this.” Bogo said as he pressed a few buttons in his desk phone, “Clawhauser, could you come to my office a minute? We have to discuss something about our star team here.”

The three of them waited in silence for Benjamin. Once Ben appeared through the door the first to speak was Bogo.

“Clawhauser, I would like to inform you that our officers here seem to be in a romantic relationship”

“Oh! Em! Goodness!” was the only thing the cheetah could say before letting out an ear piercing squeal. Moments after everyone regained their hearing Ben ran out the door without a moment's notice.

“That seemed to go well.” Said Bogo, Judy and Nick to stunned to do anything more than watch as everything unfolded “You have 3 days of paid vacation starting tomorrow.” he now said to the couple “Normally I wouldn’t give you these days on such a short notice but consider yourselves lucky you got me in a good mood. After all, you did just win me a few hundreds”

Nick got a small knowing smile on his face while Judy watched flabbergasted, “But Sir, what’s going to happen with our partnership?” She asked.

“Well Hopps. Let me put it this way, as long as they don’t catch you rutting in the back seat of your cruiser I do not care. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal clear sir” both saluted with a smile though Nick could help making a joke “Souldn’t it be the back seat of a rover?”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

In the evening of the next day Nick and Judy descended from the train that brought them to Bunnyburrow. As they were reaching the colorful exit of the station three shadowy figures ran past them stealing their luggage. Judy let them make two steps before the three mammals found themselves on the floor, the luggage having slipped from their hands and its content laying on the station.

“Moe! Larry! Curly!” exclaimed Nick “Long time no see. Let me tell you Carrots, you wouldn’t believe all the troubles we got ourselves when we were together. You though the popsicle hustle was good? Imagine a feeble fox playing the guitar while three wealthy predators stopped to give him spare change and stayed for the music, all the other mammals came rushing to hear why these three were making such a fuss with their loud compliments.”

“Heya Nick! Who is this lovely lady you have by your side?” all three said while taking turns shaking hands with Nick.

“This lovely lady would be his girlfriend” Judy said in an emotionless voice “Also the lady who you just tried to rob. Oh, also a cop”

The three predators laughed at her remarks but seeing that the fox was stoic they quickly lose their mirth “Come on Nicky, for old time sake? Remember the four stooges?”

“Yeah, about that… You have the right to remain silent”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Hours later they found themselves in front of the Hopps’s household. They had knocked on the door and were waiting for someone to open it.

“Just a moment please!” Came and angelical voice. 

“Oh great. Nancy.” Said Judy.

“Hello my dearest sister. It has been far too long since we last saw each other. Entirely my fault I’m afraid. I have been away feeding the hungry children of poor countries while trying to stop the war afflicting those people. Also I’m sorry for taking so long in opening the door, I was busy handling paw-made sweaters to our younger siblings. All made with love for each and everyone of them. You should have seen their little faces light up as I gave them to them. That was the biggest reward I could ask for, fulfilling the duties of a loving big sister. Oh I’m so sorry, I just talk about myself. How are you little sis? This must be the fabled boyfriend, I’m so glad for you Judith. It's good to see that you finally found someone for you and so handsome too. Love sure knows no bound.”

“Hi Nancy, this is Nick. Meet Nancy the bestest of the best sisters ever” said Judy on a monotone voice.

“Oh please my lovely baby sister, you flatter me too much. Now I’m afraid I have to go, I have choir practice and can’t miss it as I’m their lead singer. I hope I can see you later because after that I have to go visit the sick at the hospital. Ta Ta”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The dreaded meeting had gone well enough, both parents had been shocked but quickly assumed their role.

Bonnie conforted her daughter that while she didn’t really understand she was very happy for her making the statement clear when she asked at dinner when would her grandchildren start coming in and if they were going to be funnies or boxes.

Stu was difficult at first to say the least, the first thing he did was reach for his fox teaser but a quick glare from his daughter stopped him in his tracks. Seeing Nick’s care for his daughter and the love he showed his children quickly made him warm up to the fox to the point that by dinner he had been joking about having an outlaw for an in-law.

 

By nightfall the couple retired to their assigned bedroom, it being Judy’s old room, and felt the weight of the day finally catch up to them. Judy, feeling very happy with the outcome of the day, started to get a little frisky to what Nick reciprocated with gusto.

Just as their clothes started to fall off their bodies, both having taken a more comfortable position in her bed, the door to their room flew open to let two of her more promiscuous sisters see everything that was on display.

 

“Wow sis! I see why you like him so much.” Said one of them.

“Come on, foxes mate for life. I’m sure he must be very romantic too. Those strong and fluffy arms sure must give one heck of a cuddle.” Said the other, both of them gave Nick a lustful stare.

“Sweet cheese and crackers! Evelyn! Jannet! Out of my room! This is my fox and no one but me gets to use him!”

Both sisters giggled and yelled “Bye handsome!” as they ran off her room.

“I would present them to Finnick but you know how he is, all ‘ _ nah, too skinny for me. I like ‘em big and meaty’ _ .” Said Nick on a bad impression of the fennec’s voice. Both laughed and went to sleep, mood shattered by her inopportune sisters.

They didn’t notice the little reflection in the bushes,

“Seems that's it for today.” I said while I put away my powerful binoculars with night vision with my human hands. I scribbled the last details on the notebook that read “WildeHopps diaries” and stood to leave for the night. “Tomorrow is another day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw the bingo image (https://i.imgur.com/WXUcoqC.png) on the reddit page and thought to myself, What’s the best way to get attention? Why trigger people of course!  
> Sooo… here’s this. I’ll admit, it was a lot funnier to write than I thought it would be, longer too.  
> Also at this point it’s fair to tell you that this oneshots play in the same timeline and this one is no exception, sans the human. Those things are silly.


	5. Chapter 5

“Nick, we have to go.” said Judy with a tone of finality.

“Why Carrots? We just got here.”

“I called the nanny and the kids are acting up.”

“Did she tell you that they needed us?”

“Well, no but...”

“No buts but yours in that seat fluff. Mrs. Lutra is a very sweet otter that kitsat me. Plus she is very qualified to do so, I’m sure four little hybrids won’t be a problem for her.”

“I know,” She said sullenly “but soon enough they won’t need me and they’ll fire me from being their mom”

“Really fluff? Fired from being their mom? That’s the cleverest thing you can come up with?”

“Niiick...” She whined.

“Besides Sweetheart, they are 4 years old, we have a long way before they go from “I love mommy and daddy” to their “You ruined my life” phase. Also they will always need us, we are their parents.”

“Nick.” Said sweetly Judy, now calm and warm on the inside from her husband's words.

“And even then we’ll be there to give them love and hugs and nuzzles and everything they need even when we are old and grey. Except you Carrots, you are already grey. Must be all that stress.”

“Yeah! The one you cause me!” Said Judy jokingly with a little punch to his shoulder.

“Glad to see you feel better.” He said while rubbing his arm in mock hurt, “Come on, we got a date to enjoy.”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“Mrs. Lutra, can we have a cookie?” Asked four little kits at the same time.

“No kids, We’ll be having dinner in an hour and I don’t want to spoil it for you” Answered the otter in a kind tone.

“Please?” They asked again at the same time.

“No kids”

“Pleeease?” Once again, this time with big eyes.

“No kids”

“Pleeease?” Now their eyes started getting a little moist.

Mrs. Lutra sighted “Fine, one cookie each. But that's it, too much sugar and you’ll be little balls of fluff jumping all around the house.”

“Yay!” the kits cheered, tears forgotten now that they had their treats. All four of them shared the same little sly grin while they sang “It’s called a hustle, sweetheart!”

“You’re your father’s children alright” The poor otter said while giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry. I repeat, DO. NOT. WORRY. You’ll get to meet each of the kits. But not now. Now I’m sleepy so I’ll do the sensible thing and go play some DOOM.  
> See you soon. Really soon… Muhahahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> Kitsat... I love them puns.


	6. Chapter 6

“Father, Mother, This is Nicholas Wilde. The one I plan to spend my life with.”

“It’s a pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Hopps: Let me tell you, you have raised a magnificent daughter and I’m honored to say I love her with all of my being. She is the best thing that happened to me without a doubt in my heart.” Said Nick politely while stretching a paw to Mr. Hopps in the hopes that he shaked it.

“Judith. That is fox.” Said Mrs. Hopps as she was the first to break out of her stupor.

“Yes mother. Would you believe me if I told you I was already aware of that little detail?” Retorted Judy with sass.

“Don’t talk to your mother like that Judith. Besides, I prohibit you from seeing that fox ever again! And you, you filthy waste of good oxygen! You better crawl back to the devil’s hole you came out off and never pester my daughter again!” Said an iracund Mr. Hopps after slapping away the paw the fox offered. With her fox stunned by that move Judy was quick to the rescue.

“Father! I forbid you to talk to my mate like that! We come here with the best of intentions to let you know that I finally found the mammal I see myself settling with and you disrespect us in such a way!? I’ll have you know that we came here just to let you know, not to ask your permission. I’m going to marry this mammal with or without your consent and there’s nothing you can do to change that.” Judy finished with tears already protruding from her eyes.

“I see.” Was all Mr. Hopps muttered before raising his voice, “Boys!” he yelled as a horde of bunnies rushed Nick and Judy, half of her siblings taking him and the other her. Clearly overwhelmed by the sheer number of paws all they could do was hope that nothing bad would happen. Before they were separated they tried to grab each other's paws at the cries of their significant other’s name.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

When Nick woke up he discovered he couldn’t move as his paws were tied to a post in what seemed to be a backyard. He could see hundreds of rabbits forming a crowd but not the violet eyes of his mate, the only pair he saw were those of Mrs. Hopps as she stood next to her husband. He was talking to some of the bunnies with rifles on their hands, understanding dropping on Nick like bomb as they took formation in front of him.

“Nick!” He heard the cries of his loved one as she rushed to the crowd, “Stop it!” she yelled as it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

“Let this be a message! Not a single filthy predator is to set paw on one of my children!” Said loudly Mr. Hopps as he turned to face Nick “Any last words fox?”

Dread filled his heart as he saw Judy struggling against some of her brothers while still shouting his name. “Judy!” he bellowed to his lungs full capacity “I love you!”

The sound of guns was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em… What just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

“Nick, I talking to you.” Said Judy while turning her head from the window just to feel her boyfriend’s weigh on her.

_Oh_ was all she thought as she saw the sleeping fox’s head on her shoulder. _I guess all that worrying really tired him out on top of his bad sleep last night if all that tossing he was doing is anything to go by. Besides other thing of course._ she blushed as she remembered what other things took place that night. _I told him not to worry that much, everything is going to be fine. Right?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Nick. Nick, Bonnie and Stu Hopps, my parents.” Judy took the initiative and presented each other.

“A pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. Judy told me a lot about you, all good things I assure you”

“Judy quick! Get away from that thing!” Yelled Stu as he grabbed his daughter by the arm to separate her from Nick “Alright beast! What did you do to my daughter!?”

“Sir, please calm down. The only thing I did to her was love her unconditionally.” tried to explain Nick, Judy to stunned to really aport to the conversation.

“You what!? You filthy monster! You dare defile my sweet daughter with your dirty paws!” Stu threw his daughter on her mother's arms. “You’ll pay for this!” He yelled as he took a little black object from the drawer of the table located at the side of the entrance door.

Quickly recognizing it as a gun Judy jumped in front of her mate at the cry of “Nick!” as her father pointed it at him. Nick quick in his reaction grabbed Judy in a tight hug and turn around as Stu pulled on the trigger of the handgun multiple times. Soft and ugly sounds of impacting flesh were heard as Judy lifted her gaze to Nick’s face to see a little trickle of blood matted his fur as he coughed the precious red liquid.

“N-Nick.” was all she could mutter on a soft voice both of their faces pale.

“I love you” Said Nick as he plummeted to the floor.

“No… Nick. Come on silly fox, wake up. Come on Nick! Don’t leave me! Nick! Please...” Judy was devastated. In just a few seconds she had lost her fox, her mate, the love of her life. Judy saw red as a cascade of tears ran down her face. She could still remember as she told him not to worry so much in the train, his beautiful face as he sleep perched on her shoulder. She stood and faced her father. “You killed him...” She started on a low voice, still disbelieving this was happening at all. “You killed my mate!” She cries with all of her strength as she punched her father to the floor and took the gun he dropped. She had counted the shoots even if she didn’t want to, her cop mind never really at rest. 5 shots was all that took for Nick to be stolen from her. Judy knew this model of gun, it was a standard 9mm with a clip of 10 rounds. _5 gone 5 left_ she thought, _four left_ she shot her father in the left arm, _three_ right arm, _two_ right leg, _one_ left leg.

Stu writed on the floor from the pain, his wife stood stunned watching everything transcur since her daughter was thrown into her arms. He lied there waiting for the last shoot that would end his life, fearing for his family after he was gone but more importantly for his daughter. She would have to live having seen her mate killed by her father just before killing him herself. Regret tingled his mind. _That was not the brightest of my ideas_ he thought as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see his daughter’s eyes filled with rage as she pointed the gun at him.

“Don’t worry, the last one is not for you” was all Judy could say, her voice devoid of any emotion. She turned and walked to the corpse of her mate. “I’m sorry Nick, this is not how it was supposed to go. You have my permission to call me cute all you want if you forgive me.” She laid on the floor next to him and whispered “I’m coming. Wait just a little bit” as she raised the gun up to her head. Everything turned black…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

And she opened her eyes, her face matted with tears that were still falling. She turned and saw the concerned face of her fox, her Nick, alive and well. She didn’t notice the tears on his own emerald eyes as she rushed to hug him, both tumbling on the seat almost falling off.

_I really hope it doesn’t come to that._ Was in both of their minds while they hugged knowing everything was alright as they reached the Bunnyburrow station.

 

 

 

**Dreams alternative ending**

 

“N-Nick.” was all she could mutter on a soft voice both of their faces pale.

“I love you” Said Nick as he plummeted to the floor.

“No… Nick. Come on silly fox, wake up. Come on Nick! Don’t leave me! Nick! Please...” Judy was devastated. In just a few seconds she had lost her fox, her mate, the love of her life. Judy saw red as a cascade of tears ran down her face. She could still remember as she told him not to worry so much in the train, his beautiful face as he sleep perched on her shoulder. She stood and faced her father. “You killed him...” She started on a low voice, still disbelieving this was happening at all. “You killed my mate!” She cries with all of her strength as she punched her father to the floor and took the gun he dropped. She saw red, at this moment she was not a trained cop nor she was standing in front of her father. She just saw a monster that had taken her most precious thing and squashed it in front of her eyes. She didn't notice when she leveled the gun to her father and pulled the trigger multiple times. Only recovering from her stupor when the thing that killed her Nick lied in a pool of it’s own blood and had stopped moving did she noticed the soft *click* sounds the gun made each time the trigger was pressed.

She look at her now deceased father without emotion on her face then turned to face the corpse of her fox, now her face took a pained look. It was when she looked at her mother frozen in fear that she finally broke. Tears started streaming down her face as she reached for her mother which looked startled for a second before she joined her daughter on the floor. Tears covering both their faces now as they bellowed their sorrows for the lose of their mates. Red and blue lights could now be seen through the little windows, the door burst in a splinter cloud. Judy could picture herself in the orange jumpsuit, she already lost Nick, there was nothing else they could take from her. She felt a prickle in her neck, her mind muddled as her eyelids felt heavier, she closed her eyes and everything turned black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! That’s what happened.  
> Little bit of trivia, in the original draft I had Nick being the one awake at the beginning and I had actually Judy killing her father instead of herself. I had thought to finish with Judy and her mother hugging while mourning the lose of their mates as police sirens sounded in the background,  
> If someone is interested I can write that alternative ending and post it separately.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Why am I crying?  _ I thought to myself.  _ It’s not like I’m sad or anything. I mean, we’re just having dinner, what’s more common than getting a bite out somewhere. We’ve done it a bunch of times already, we come home from a tiring day at work and nobody has any will to cook dinner so we change, take our coats if it chilly outside and go grab some dinner at a family restaurant. _

_ Granted, today we had the day off so there’s that. Oh, and Nick surprised me with breakfast in bed. It’s such an odd occurrence when he wakes before me that that in itself is a very nice surprise. Followed that, we had a shopping day and he accompanied me to every store without complain, except when he asked if he could wait outside. It was a ligniere store, so I though he may be too embarrassed to go in, then I remembered I was talking about my Nick. I didn't really gave it much thought though since he would explain if it was something important, at least that was on my mind until I saw him waiting for me with roses, a whole dozen of them. Of course being the good girlfriend I am I thanked him in the form of a flurry of kisses. Once on the floor and the barrage finished I could hear a few whistles accompanied of knowing smiles of a few passerbys. Red on the face I jumped away and covered my embarrassed smile with my ears as Nick chuckled, once he stopped he told me we had a reservation at  _ **_le mammifre,_ ** _ a french restaurant that catters to both predator and prey. _

_ I’m sorry! I’m rambling aren’t I? It’s just that this is such a nice place and we even got a table relatively secluded where we can talk in privacy and… Sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me. I mean, I’m recounting todays events to myself. AND I CAN’T STOP CRYING! Goodness it’s so embarrassing, there’s mammals watching us now. What do they want? They are looking at us as if they never saw a bunny and a fox sharing dinner on a fancy restaurant.  _

_ But the real question here is why am I crying!? Alright Judy, You are a detective, think as one. You were having dinner, lovely dinner by the way, the vegetables were very fresh and crisp, then Nick, your partner, your fox, your boyfriend, the love of your life, showed you something and asked a question. It doesn’t make sense. I mean, it was a very nice object, a little piece of metal with an intricate design to be precise, but no object ever made her cry so that couldn’t be it. The question maybe? It wasn’t even a weird question, granted, it was no “are you gonna eat that?” but it still made no sense for me to be crying over a few words that weren’t even mean spirited. Both of us know the horrible things we heard just for being together romantically. _

_ I don’t care anymore, I’ll just answer his questions and go on with our dinner.  _ I jumped from my seat to the arms of the fox that lied on one knee while showing me a ring, the heads of a fox and a bunny could be easily distinguished with little cuts of amethyst and emerald for eyes. I peppered his face with kisses much like in the evening while crying “Yes!” over and over again with as much happiness I could muster. The mammals that were watching us were now cheering and howling in joy for us, I didn’t notice at all.

_ Still, why did I start to cry so suddenly? Maybe Nick is right when he calls me an emotional bunny. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious proposal is obvious.  
> By the way, in chapter 7 you can now find the alternative ending to the dream.


	9. Chapter 9

The intercom crackled to life “Chief Hopps, someone on the line wishes to speak with you.”

“Not now Clawhauser, if they need to speak to someone pass them to an officer or take his message for later, I’m occupied right now.”

“But chief it’s been 3 days since they are asking for you.”

“Yes and I do not care who is it as long as they don’t give out their name.”

“Very well, I’ll inform them that you are occupied at the moment.”

The only sound on the office was that of the pen’s tip dragging on paper.

Not two hours later her personal phone started to ring.

_ I don’t know this number  _ she thought as she looked upon it  _ my siblings know not to call while I’m working and mom and dad would call one of them if there was an emergency. Must be a wrong number.  _ She ignored it and the call ended without leaving a voicemail.

 

3 days later the voice of Clawhauser could be heard on the office again “Ma’am, there’s a fox and a bunny that want to see you by the names of Vivian and Violet, should I let them in?”

“No Clawhauser, I’m busy. If they need someone point them to any available officer.”

“Very well.” a few seconds later she could her as the receptionist shouted “You can’t go in there!”

Said fox and bunny barged in through her door.

“Who are you and why do you think you can enter my office without my permit?” asked Judy calmly.

“I’m Vivian and this is my sister Violet.” said the fox while pointing at the bunny. The vixen was silver fox with black tips on her tail and ears and black paws. The bunny, If Judy was a believer she would have her out of her office, was a chocolate colored doe with splashes of orange on a few places and a white right ear, a three colored bunny.

“As to why we barged in. Let’s just say that dad knew you would refuse and told us to come in anyway.”

“And this father of yours that seems to know me so well is?”

“Nicholas Wilde.“ said Violet.

“What!? How did that happen? Where’s Nick? Why didn’t he come himself?” Judy’s minds was a whirlwind of thoughts at the moment.  _ 20 years without a word and he sends his daughters? Nicholas Piberius Wilde, when I see you you got a lot to explain. _

“If you must know he adopted us. As for the rest of your questions,” Both their eyes misted as Vivian drew out a letter. “ this might answer a lot of them.”

_ To Judy _ it read on the envelope, It was in Nick penmanship.

 

_ Hey Carrots, it’s been a while hasn’t it. What, like 19 or 20 years, geez time sure does fly when you are having fun. _

  
  


_ I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you that day, I shouldn’t have told you that I loved you. It was stupid to think you would feel the same, I was a con-fox for 20 years with a huge debt for all my back taxes. I couldn’t have offered anything to you. It was even more idiotic of me run away after that, you wanted to keep being friends but my chest hurt so much when I looked at you, after a few weeks I couldn’t take it anymore and you know what happened. I was 2 weeks before I realized what I did and wanted to come back, but the damage was done. I broke your trust and you already had a new partner, I couldn’t come back. I’ll be honest, for a while after that I considered suicide as a very appealing option but then your face in tears along with my mother’s kept me from it. Why would you still cry for me I don’t know, but you know me. Behind the snarky remarks and the sly persona I’m just a bundle of fluff. _

_ Speaking of bundles of fluff I’m sure you already meet my daughters. Vivian and Violet Wilde, the only thing I can be proud of in the past 20 years. _

_ You wouldn’t believe their story, I actually found them behind a dumpster. They were bullied on the orphanage very badly so when they were 7 they decided to run away. Thankfully it had been only 2 days before I found them and brought them to my apartment, they were awfully skinny so I fed them and bathe them and gave them a warm bed to sleep for a week. To say that I came to love them would be an understatement so by the end of the week I took them to the orphanage, I almost bust the surprise when I saw their faces but it was worth it as they cried while hugging me when I told them that they were officially my daughters. _

_ As they grew they asked why they didn’t have a mother and why I wasn’t interested in getting a wife. So I had to tell them. I said to them “Daddy already has a mate but she can’t be with him” and for a while that worked for them, I told them our stories and they loved them. Then they discovered who you were and the whole story came to light. They tried to convince me to see you and talk to you but I was still ashamed of what I did and let's face it, I still love you. You know how we mate-for-life type are. Anyway, that was a year ago. Good thing I didn’t tell them the other thing at that time or they would have dragged me by the ears or worse bring you to me. _

_ They discovered I had cancer. It was too late to do anything so I refused any kind of treatment to spend more time with my girls. They discovered it a week ago after I collapsed. I have been in the hospital since then. I was scared, still am, I even called you a few times to the precinct but today I’m calling to your cell phone, I hope you didn’t change your number. They say I don’t have much time left and I feel like it too. I hope I get to see you again at least one more time and if I don’t I hope you don’t take it too hard, maybe you can get to know my girls. That way I’ll know they aren’t alone after I’m gone. You’ll love them, trust me. They remind me so much of you. Always optimistic with a heart of gold. Anyway, I hope you are happy and well. Goodbye sly bunny. _

_ Always yours, Nicholas P. Wilde. _

  
  


Judy left the letter on her desk and closed her eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks. She stood from her desk and neared her best friend’s daughters and hugged them. The three woman cried for hours, her work forgotten for the day. _ Dumb fox _ Judy thought.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Judy woke up with tears in her eyes and quickly searched for her husband to found him on the other side of the bed  _ Just where I left him  _ and then at her swollen belly  _ Just where I left them _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… Sorry for the delay? Guys? Anyone still here?  
> *Tumbleweed rolls away*  
> *Sigh* Fair enough. What if I present you with new characters in the next chapter? Would that appease your anger? I hope so because it already written.


	10. Chapter 10

_ Oh. My. Goodness. Oh my goodness. OH MY GOODNESS! _

It was night and Judy was in the bathroom. Her husband was already in bed so seeing her chance she used the pregnancy test she had bought earlier in the day. She felt the symptoms and having seen her mother and a fair share of sisters going through them she instantly thought that it finally had happened and she was expecting their first litter.

The doctor had said that it wasn’t uncommon for interspecies couples to breed successfully and everyone would get pregnant sooner or later though with a reduced rate. Meaning they could have children but they would have to try. They decided that while they wouldn’t proactively search for a litter they wouldn’t prevent it from happening either seeing as they both wanted children.

And it had finally happened, she was pregnant with their babies. When the little stick had told her she was expecting, her brain decided to turn off for a little bit as it arranged the information and reseted enough to have her notice that happy tears were streaming through her fur. When she finally woke from her stupor she washed her face so her husband wouldn’t notice her tears while the only thing on her head was “How am I gonna tell Nick?”

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

She woke up early on the morning. Today Nick and her were off so she had the whole day to tell him. The first thing she did seeing as her husband was still sleeping was to make an appointment with the doctor. She served herself a tall glass of carrot juice and sat on the couch to make plans on how to tell her fox they were gonna be parents. Absorbed as she was while plotting she didn’t notice the fox behind her as he surprised her. Thankfully she wasn’t drinking and could hide the pregnancy test before the fox could ruin the surprise. It didn’t matter that the fox woke early, she would have all day to plan and surprise the old fox.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Four babies the doctor said in the latest appointment.  _ I knew I was too heavy for three children.  _ Thought Judy with both bitterness and joy. The first appointment had gone seemingly perfect. Both Nick and Judy were in tears when they heard they were gonna have three babies and once again when they saw for the first time their four children. It seems that in the first appointment it was still too early and the doctor had only noticed the three girls in the litter.  _ Three girls and a boy, his little ‘ace in the hole’ as Nick calls him. I never seen Nick cry so much, not even when I told him I was pregnant. Still can’t believe I had to almost yell at him that I was pregnant for him to get it. I swear, as sly as he is he can be so dense sometimes. _

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

_ Gummy worms, literally worms coated in candy. My beautiful children, why do you do this to me? Have I been a bad mother so far? I already wake up early in the morning to barf and late in the night to pee, is that not punishment enough? Have I been reduced to comply with the whim of my children already? Oh well, I hope that Nick at least hurries up with the chicken strips and fish fillet. I’m really feeling a nice tub of cricket ice cream and I’m not sure he’s going to make it at this time. He’ll be fine I’m sure, besides he knows everybody. He’ll get one of his friends to open their store at… 2:00 am. Wow, so late already and Nick isn’t done with the chicken. For shame Nicholas, don’t you see your pregnant wife is starving and you only left her with these stupid worms. I’m sorry kids, your father can be so slow sometimes. Mmm, these are not bad. Maybe I’ll have Nick buy a few more bags of worms when he goes for that ice cream. _

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“Congratulations Mrs. and Mr. Wilde, you have 4 healthy babies”

“Oh Nick! Look at them, they are beautiful!” Judy cried while watching their little kits on her arms.

It was no question who their parent were, the little kids had received a little of each parent. They were born with long ears and tail, their muzzles a tad shorter than a fox’s one, they had rabbit shaped feet and by the look of it they were going to have the claws of a fox along with both sets of teeth, both the buck teeth of their mother and the fangs of their father.

The first to be born was a little girl whose coat were exactly like her father, she would have been a copy of Nick had her eyes not been the same hue as her mother’s. This little girls was Ruby Lorelei Wilde.

The second and third only seconds apart of each other were the other two girls, both shared the same coat as her mother but while one of the girls had amethyst eyes like her the other had emerald eyes like her father. So of course their names were Emerald Lucerne Wilde and Amethyst Lucille Wilde.

And last but not least the only boy in the litter who would have been and exact copy of his father, eyes and all, if not for the few grey patches on his body, the more noticeable ones being on his left eye and the side of his tail. This was the little Robin Piberius Wilde.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know the name of the children. And yes Lucerne like the one of dark souls, don’t know why but when I though to call one of them Emerald my mind automatically decided it was gonna be Emerald Lucerne.
> 
> So, like? No Like?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. 30% wanna-be romance, 30% wanna-be comedy and 50% wanna-be original.
> 
> FLSQ (Fun Little Side Quest): The title has a little easter egg of sorts, more like a pun really. Can you spot it? (Hint, My first language is spanish, “Interesting little piece of trivia” - Nobody ever)
> 
> On a serious note, all comment and criticism are appreciated, as long it not petty insult or meaningless gibberish.
> 
> So this marks the start of this one-shot compilation.I hope you cry, laugh, hate, love and generally have a good time reading it.


End file.
